Underlord
The man known simply as the Underlord, '''known to some as the Purple Eyed Man, is the supposed string puller and mass criminal orchestrator who masterminded the anarchy of Malum City by making all of the major criminal factions extremely powerful. To those who know him closest, his apparent name is Machiavelli, perhaps in reference to the historical figure Niccolò Machiavelli who was known for promoting the term 'Machiavellism', a remorseless form of politics and manipulation that was associated with deceit. Only being in contact and to the affirmed knowledge of a minuscule number of people, his location and common details are a total mystery to almost everyone in Malum City. The Underlord possesses the unique ability to completely suppress the powers from people affected by the Enhancement Virus merely with his presence. The only people to know this are those who know him. To make contact with his network, he uses his most trusted known ally, Patrick Carpents, referred to commonly on the streets as "Mr Surrogate", being totally loyal and obedient to his boss. Carpent's himself owns a massive criminal private army called Ghost Owls he uses for both him and the Underlord's protection, being very renowned throughout the city for it. The Underlord uses the Ghost Owls to spread fear, stabilize territory and keep gangs and organisations in line, the Ghost Owls being by far the most powerful and effective of all of them. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Indomitable Anger: Having an extremely short temper, the Underlord has a rage that absolutely nothing can stop, and due to being exposed to the Enhancement Virus he has developed very powerful abilities alongside it. When under this unstoppable rage, he can transcend his own physical capabilities such as his strength and toughness to the extent that he can function after fatal injuries. This also applies to his mind too, his intelligence being greatly boosted the angrier he gets and therefore making him far more efficient under this anger. '''Virus Negation: '''Due to unknown reasons, the Underlord's very presence negates any form of virus, including the enhancement virus, meaning that any person possessing powers in the Underlord's vicinity will not be able to use them at all. It does not apply to his own powers, making him extremely feared. Abilities '''Master Manipulator: '''Derived from his 'real name', Machiavelli, the Underlord is masterful in the ways of manipulation of almost any kind including psychological and systematic. Since he was a boy he always knew how to get what he wanted without any physicality involved, only using his mind and acting tricks. '''Strategic Genius: '''Be it criminal or in every day life, the Underlord is extremely intelligent as well as a master strategist, able to develop complex plans that would eventually lead him to owning the entire underworld of Malum City as well as overthrowing its previous government. '''Master Actor/Charismatic: '''Innately, the Underlord has always had a skill of acting and uses it to further manipulate people by perfectly being able to act as someone he isn't, mostly being at play when he personally goes to control those he needs. Weaknesses '''Intense Asthma: '''Having been born with a rare chest condition known as Pectus excavatum, over time this condition has gotten worse and because of it the Underlord has shortages of breath, not being able to do extensive physical feats whilst not under his extreme rage. '''Schizotypal: '''Another natural weakness for the Underlord is having the rare mental condition called Schitzotypy, which makes him very paranoid with other people, sometimes making his organizing and commanding of the entire underworld ineffective due to his misplaced guesses. This also makes him very uncomfortable in social situations, making him steer clear from people if he can help it at all times.